All Things Nice
by Ms Kitty Black
Summary: The gang celebrate Sid's remission and results in a meeting with a very old friend. Family fluff sequel to 'A Little Bit of Spice' but can be read alone.


Hearing that Sid had gone into remission was some of the best news that Mac had ever been told, and to celebrate the good news Jo had coerced Sid into planning a BBQ at his house on the 23rd of June. Everyone on the team had been invited, Mac and therefore Christine had been on the list, Jo and Ellie, Danny and Lindsey and kids had been invited, as well as Adam, Sheldon, Don and Jamie.

What Mac didn't know was the identity of the mystery person from out of town.

So as Mac got ready he was going through what he had to do before he left, he needed to pickup the meat for the BBQ on his way to Sid's. He also needed to help Christine pack up the car, she had a sore shoulder because she tripped on a bit of spare packaging from a food delivery at the restaurant. Straightening the t-shirt he had put on he turned to exit the bedroom.

Seeing Christine in the kitchen always made Mac smile, she was so comfortable in their home. The domestic nature of it always put him at ease, made the hard and difficult days just that much easier. Laughing to himself as she continued to sing completely unaware that he was watching her.

Or so he thought.

"You gonna keep standing there Marine or are you going to say 'hello' to your fiancé?" Mac laughed at the cheek she was giving him before walking over and wrapping his arms around her, sighing contentedly she leaned back into him.

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" He smiled as she turned to look at him with astonishment in her eyes.

"You mean after a night of debauchery?" Mac smiled at the reminder, it had been a good night, and raised his eyebrows.

"Like a rock, happily satisfied beyond measure. You're just that good Marine." She gave a Mac a firm kiss before making her way to the door. Mac stayed in the kitchen taking his time to appreciate her as she walked away.

As they drove to Sid's house they talked quietly about small things, how the restaurant was doing, what cases had he had lately until Christine asked Mac "Do you know who the out of town guest is?"

Mac shock his head "No, I have no idea." The thought had occurred to him more than once, he honestly had no idea as to who was visiting and it irritated him to no end. Pulling up to the butchers he quickly popped in and paid for the meat before exiting the shop with a small crate that was required to feed the small army that 'the team and family' made up when on the rare occasion they got together.

Arriving at Sid's house the two of them exited the car, Christine making her way to the door with Mac, knocking the door swung open to revile a smiling Sid, "Mac, Christine I'm so glad you could make it, gorgeous day isn't it."

"It's a lovely day Sid, I'm so glad to hear that you're better." Christine walked up to Sid and hugged him before inquiring where the girls were.

"Oh, they're in the kitchen, something about putting dessert and salads together." She turned to Mac and gave him a brief kiss before walking away.

"Well then that leaves you and the boys to unpack, doesn't it Mac." Mac gave a chuckle before walking into the garden.

"Danny, Flack, Sheldon care to give me a hand with the bags?" He shouted before exiting toward the car, the men immediately followed behind.

When they arrived at the car Mac grabbed a box and headed back inside, the rest grabbed the necessary boxes before Sheldon grabbed a small bag and locked the car. On the way back to the house he caught up to Flack, "Hey Don, do you know who the legendary 'mystery guest' is?"

Don shook his head, "No, I can't think of anyone. Whoever it is Sid is keeping this very quiet." Sheldon sighed in defeat, it was true that Sid had been very secretive about their identity. Continuing into the house the two men just avoided being knocked over by a giggling Lucy with Jack crawling behind her, he looked just like Danny with the same mischievous smile and light brown hair.

Entering the back yard the two men smiled at the sight, before them stood Mac in a pair of washed out jeans and a pale blue tee shirt smiling and talking happily with Christine, in one hand a beer and the other firmly secured around her waist. The sight was so relaxed that if anyone had asked them 8 years ago if this was possible they would have smiled and said they hoped so but wouldn't have placed any money on it actually turning out that way. The Mac from back then just wasn't like that.

Placing the bags down Don made his way over to where everyone else was standing snagging a couple of beers for him and Jamie on his way over. Sneaking up behind her he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder before presenting her with said beer.

"You're getting good at this Flack, improve anymore and I won't have any choice but to keep you." She said flirtatiously in that way she knew would make the detective groan.

And groan he did before shaking his head an migrating over to the BBQ that was now being fully manned by Mac, another beer in hand. "Hey Mac, how's it going?"

Mac smiled at his old friend, "Good actually, BBQ is ready to go I'm just waiting on the go-ahead from Sid."

"Ah yes, I think he is waiting on the mystery guest." Don smiled again, part of him found it funny that Sid was being so protective of the identity however his platitudes of ' _don't worry, you'll love them.'_ were of little comfort to the detective.

Suddenly the sound of car tires could be heard and the team waited, excited to see who the guest actually was. It was then that a familiar beauty stepped out into the garden with small gift bags on her arm. The tan and curved figure of the woman made Mac stop a moment before he finally recognised those curls and the distinctive laugh.

His mind couldn't quite comprehend if it was her. When she had left it hadn't been on the best of terms but after a weekend visit Mac had made that right and they exchanged emails when they could, though admitingly it was a lot less than it used to be since he and Christine had gotten together, but it was not quite the same as being in the presence of the one and only.

"Stella?" Mac breathed, placing the BBQ tongs down gently he began to make his way over to where she was standing. Laughing slightly at the look of shock on her face he drew her into a hug.

Smiling she relied "Mac. God it's been too long." As she moved her hand to cup the side of face before drawing him back into another hug and letting out a relived laugh. Pulling away she turned to the rest of the group and embraced each of them. After saying a fond hello to both of the Messer's she passed over two bags to Lucy and Jack.

"Stella, there's someone I want you to meet," Mac said taking her arm and lead Stella over to the BBQ, "Stell this is Christine… my fiancé."

Stella's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, the shock on her face clear to see. Mac shifted a bit before turning to Christine, "Christine this is one of my best friends and old partner Stella."

Stella let out a laugh before embracing Christine, hooking her arm in hers and leading her off to the other side of the garden without another word.

Don then came up behind him and gave a slight chuckle, "Guess that went well then didn't it."

 _~XxXxXxX~_

Sitting there looking out at the garden, Stella had a great vantage point to watch the group interacting – more specifically though – Mac. The change in him had been everything she had hoped would happen when she encouraged him to move on with life. He smiled more and laughed at everyone's jokes and even made some of his own. The absence of the standing wardrobe choice of varied degrees of a suit was refreshing. Dressed in a pair of washed out blue jeans and a pale blue tee shirt, Mac looked 10 years younger then when she had left.

Turning to glance at the reason behind that change, Stella couldn't help but smile, "He's been through so much." Stella had been so deep in thought she nearly missed Christine speaking.

"I know. It amazes me that even now he's still willing to face the worst situation for the good of others." Stella smiled as memories of difficult cases they had worked together came flooding back.

Christine chuckled, "Did you know he got shot recently and nearly died."

Stella turned to look at her, "No. He told me he had to take a few weeks off for an injury and I asked if it was anything serious and he told me he was fine." Stella looked beyond pissed at the revelation that while he hadn't lied he had definitely down played his injuries. Stella wasn't above going over there a wiping that smile off his face with the largest arse chewing she had ever given him.

"I am just going to ignore that he ever said that in favour of enjoying the evening," Stella took a quick calming breath before turning to Christine, "So how did he propose and please say it was slightly romantic, because he can be so practical it hurts sometimes!" Stella said with a laugh.

Yes, the two of them would get along splendidly.

 _~XxXxXxX~_

"Hey Marine!" Christine's voice rang over the chatter of the, Mac turned to see her walking up to him surprisingly alone. Last he had seen Stella had been talking to her. For the last hour.

"Oh I'm sorry do I know you?" He said a teasing smile on his face, "See I turned up with my fiancé but I lost her somehow and now I just can't seem to find her, have you seen her by any chance." Mac gave an overly large huff of annoyance.

Noting the teasing tone Christine decided to play along, "I don't know can you describe her for me?"

Mac laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well she's short, and she snores and has this habit of biting her nails when she's frustrated. She takes forever to order anything at a restaurant and if the food's good she makes inappropriate noises at the table like groans and such… Ow!" Mac exclaimed after receiving a sharp slap to the back of the head, Mac then met continued swiftly, "She's incredibly good looking, has the patience of a saint and is an amazing cook. She's funny," Mac cautiously wrapped his hands around her waist as she continued to glare at him, "and kind and generous and quite possibly the centre of my universe. So if you see her could you let her know I'm looking for her."

Christine gave a small chuckle and then wound her arms around the back of his neck Christine pulled Mac down for a sound kiss. After a while Mac felt a small tug on his trouser leg and regretfully pulled away to identify which of his godchildren it was.

This time it was Lucy, who stood there with a small scowl on her face and her little arms crossed over her body, "Yes Lucy." He said holding his arms out for the young girl in an invitation to pick her up.

"Aunty Christine you should be careful 'cos Daddy says that kissing boys will give you cooties." Evidently everyone heard this as a loud yelp was heard from the porch accompanied by 'Please tell me you didn't say that Danny'

Christine let out a small laugh at the sincerity of her warning before taking the girl into her own arms and replying "Don't you worry Miss Lucy I made sure Uncle Mac got checked – defiantly no boy cooties, however you should be careful because some boys do." Lucy gave am energetic nod of the head before wriggling free and joining Aunty Stella again.

Turning back to Mac he smiled at her, "Checked, huh?"

Christine gave a wicked grin before answering, "Thoroughly checked, every inch of you. Though it has been known to develop, actually I think you're due for another examination," she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "a very thorough one if you ask me."

She gave him one last kiss before turning and leaving Mac standing wide eyed with a stupid grin on his face.


End file.
